Welcome to Forks High, Home of The Cullens
by newcomer77
Summary: Through the eyes of a normal Forks High student, what do they see? They see the perfect Cullens, but they know little of their lifestyle. See the world of Forks through human and vampire eyes alike. Before Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELA**

Ahh. The Cullens. Everyone knows about them--and everyone has crushed on one of them. The cheerleaders love Emmett--but don't dare speak of him if Rosalie is even in the room. That doesn't stop them from brushing against his firm arm in the hallway and wishing he would play football so they could scream his name in the stands.

The quiet girls love Jasper. He's quiet, they are, too--perfect match. They secretly wished that Jasper would dump Alice and fall in love with them…play an instrument outside their window…be the best dancing partner at prom. Sadly, Alice and Jasper never fought.

Everyone else--and others, too, loved Edward. Not one girl at Forks High could say they weren't crushing on anyone at the time. If you ever did, people just assumed that you meant besides a Cullen. I'll admit that my heart will flutter whenever a Cullen guy is around. It's reflex.

I remember gym. I had Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. In my class. Three Cullens doing everything impossibly graceful in physical fitness? Nightmare. And getting put on a Cullen's team? First you're blissful, then frightened. Volleyball; Susan Pike and I were against Alice and Jasper. At least there was no looming Emmett.

So Susan and I were like deer in headlights as Alice danced up to serve. Jasper was watching her--not his opponents. They were so achingly perfect.

Alice plinked the ball nicely to me; very innocent., and I try to get over my Cullen gawking to return it. To Jasper? Great. His return is totally normal and unintimidating--bless him--but Susan misses. She wasn't quite as skilled in shaking off our competition's grace as I was. Alice daintily high fives him and switches positions.

Jasper only called the scores; Alice just giggled the whole way. You couldn't help but envy them. Ahh, the bell. The sound of angels.

The Cullens keep to themselves, but I've seen girls try hard just to get a word in. I once watched Lauren drop her binder right at Edward's feet so he'd politely retrieve it--just to turn his heel and be off a second later. Someone would ask Emmett for a pencil. A girl will touch Jasper's pinky while passing him a paper. Someone'll actually work up the courage to tell Rosalie how cool her jacket is. Alice will be asked in nervousness for fashion advice--very casual, however.

Edward got the most love letters and MORP invites, of course. No one would ever come between a Cullen couple--but Edward was free game. Once he was my partner for an English exercise, and I will admit that I became bigheaded when he complemented my adverb usage. Every girl believes she has a chance for a while. But, it passes.

The best you could possibly so is befriend them--and that's just as rare. The jocks would pass Emmett the football in the cafeteria--a clear invitation (it's odd to see the most popular guys seeks acceptance), but he will always pass it back, grinning brightly, and lean in to Rosalie. The coaches would relentlessly go to Emmett with football, lacrosse, basketball…you name it--flyers, hoping he could win a trophy for the dinky little Forks team. He would never get back on the requests.

Jasper and Edward joined band once--but for a short time. Many people just thought they were odd--but many others would try to peek at Edward's pianist fingers and Jasper's strumming skills, despite what they gossiped about at lunch…about how odd they were. Too many girls had to be shooed away for dilly dallying between classes and on bathroom runs that they signed out, to the band teacher's dismay.

Alice was different. She was very open--but somehow got the "weird" label. When spoken to, she'd respond kindly, but didn't really get more interactions. She and Rosalie intimidated everyone.

I had two other 'Cullen classes'. English with Edward, then Rosalie and Emmett in Health. Rose and Emmett often just whispered to each other, were never caught off task, and received A's. The sat behind me, and I could sometimes catch them holding hands, brushing eacother's cheeks, and close intimate whispers. It was almost like their high school relationship was oddly mature.

The Cullens had everything that was great in life. The couples has love, then cars, money, looks…the list is long. It seemed like the Cullens only interacted with others because…they had to. You'd complete a project with one of them, the bell rings, you turn around and they are out the door already. You could be offended--but couldn't expect sympathy. Everyone was treated the same.

In gym one day, the teacher was picking partners for us at random--apparently people were clinging to the same partners repeatedly. It was obvious that the Cullens stayed close--but Emmett was usually the odd man out--could be for the better since he is such an open, funny guy.

Well, today I was paired with Alice Cullen. What other partner had she ever had besides her 'beau' Jasper? Today was fitness day--push ups, sit ups…that stuff. And I had to be holding Alice's feet and counting her flawlessly executed exercises? I was automatically intimidated, but shook it off when she danced over. Jasper stood from afar, his tawny eye glistening with a loss that seemed beyond his eighteen years. I wanted to relieve them both--I'd take Jasper's partner, Ellie Crowley. She must've been unable to think straight--she was staring unmoving at his bicep bulging beneath his clean, white P.E. uniform. Emmett was nearby--with some jock he was at least familiar with.

"Hey, Angela." Alice's eyes were slightly gloomy, like Jasper's And why not? Of course I wasn't offended by her wanting to be with him. I was after all, and average P.E. partner.

"Hey Alice. Ready for fitness day?" I tried to be casual. She seemed to perk up or pull herself together.

"Sure am."

Alice did her sit ups, but it was like she wasn't even trying. Every now and then she's wipe a hand across her forehead and loudly chime, "whew!" but she wasn't glistening with a drop of sweat. By the end of the day, she'd still gotten in five more that me.

**MIKE**

Ask anyone. The Cullens were freaks. Maybe not so much Alice or Rosalie--they seemed nice enough; I'm talking about the behemoth, "Mr. Sensitive," and the loner. Loner from his own family, even, because he didn't have a girl to constantly mack on. Ok, yeah--Emmett could be the star quarterback and the most perfect prom king, but Jasper and Edward? It's like they're always wallowing in self pity--though they are rich and envied. Pale, quiet, seemed like Goth behavior to me.

The guys are circus freaks, but the girls are somewhat normal. Alice has said hi to me a total of six times--she was a cutie. Rosalie once asked for a spare pencil, and every guy in the room turned to gaze at me in envy. At least the girls interact. Once in P.E., Jasper caught the ball and made a goal--and I gave him the false punch on the arm, you know? He stared at me like I'd just called him a freak to his bone white face--not a joker, that guy. His eye twitched and he stiffly walked away. It wasn't a real punch, why the hostility. I'd gone over to Angela, both of us shrugging at his odd behavior.

So many people wanted to be with the Cullens--and so many were subtly rejected. They took on an arrogant lifestyle, it seemed to us all. Like they were better. We were peasants and they were royalty at Forks High. Not going to happen.

I changed the subject when a Cullen rose in it--but partook in bashing the Cullen guys secretly. How could you have no friends but your siblings, but still be feared and envied? It seemed like I used to despise the Cullens, because they took every girl on campus to fantasy island and daydream land--and people finally gave up. Edward was the only available one anyway, and he spoke next to never.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in chapter1 that i own no characters, of course. All rights go to the queen of awesomeness: Stephenie meyer! Please review!**

**ANGELA**

It was my birthday. I was turning seventeen--not a huge deal, but the school office announced birthdays over the Forks High intercom, an did got a few birthday wishes. It was a nice day. Then..P.E.

I didn't think it was a partner day--so you can imagine my surprise when Alice was approaching me. The Cullens did talk to others, especially Alice and Emmett…her brother hung behind her now. Jasper seemed to approach with caution. He seemed almost shy, but why would such a gorgeous guy be--

"Happy birthday, Angela!" Alice sang. Her voice brought such infectious smiles--she was like a living wind chime. Wait--Alice said that--to me?! I smiled nervously as Emmett stood beside her, Jasper lagging back still…

"Gee, thanks, Alice." This was so bizarre…she nodded, her wispy feather bangs quivering, and smiled so brightly, so happily. Jasper seemed to just now be in our circle, and Alice took his hand, beaming like a spotlight up at him. I laughed inwardly as she scurried off, towing him although he was two heads taller than her. Emmett bellowed and threw an arm around them both, nearly breaking their intertwined hand hold.

I could feel Ellie and Susan's presence--and we wordlessly marveled at the Cullens.

I've always liked the way I looked. I did. Interesting brown eyes--reddish in the sunlight , healthy chestnut hair, and practically unblemished olive skin. And I'd never been over one hundred and fifteen pounds; I had a faint hourglass figure. However, none of this was remotely interesting next to a Cullen.

Before meeting a Cullen, you wouldn't exactly consider dark under-eye bruises and pale skin attractive. Apparently, it was. Every Cullen had the features, but they also had extremely smooth skin, great body builds, perfect hair--they were like movie stars--but more beautiful. I try not to think about how great the look when I see myself in the mirror. I knew they didn't mean to set such high standards, but they did.

**JESSICA**

I watched Edward push a hand through that gorgeous bronze hair. It couldn't be in frustration--he was head of practically all his classes. What was on his mind? My first reflex: it's a girl. He wa sthinking of a girl! Who? From Forks? He didn't exactly live in town, I knew…

Could it be Angela? Susan? Me?! We would make a great couple. Then I'd meet the cullens; be introduced. That's be bizarre--they were like the celebs of the school. I'd be like the new Alie or Rosalie--having the best arm candy imaginable. He was so achingly gorgeous…

He stood up to turn in his paper. Oops, I'd been staring. Back to work. What was x if 4x is that acute angle…?

Acute. Cute. Beautiful. Edward. I was distracted again.

He was so godly…the way that sweater hugged those muscles? So Yummy. To just touch his arm--the thought gave my shivers. I hid my smile by turning back to my test.

When the bell rang, I watched him carry his already gathered and organized binders to the door, where Emmett stood. I guiltily drank in Emmett's beauty before snapping back to reality. I knew he ahd Spanish next--I walked behind him until I saw the English doorway everyday. My eyes flashed back to Emmett, thinking what a tall drink of water he was. I giggled to myself. Edward leaned closer to Emmett, to tell him something. I craned my neck in hope to read their lips. Yeah right. Emmett startled me with a bellowing laugh, and Edward grinned while he steadied him with his palm, clasped over his rock like shoulder.

Here was my stop--I liked my Cullen classes, as I put it secretly. Next one was my computer editing skills class with Rosalie and Emmett. It was harder to crush on Emmett innocently when Rosalie's hand is in his constantly. Plus, beyond my dully buzzing computer screen were only the backs of their heads since I sat in the back row. Yet, the did have greatly shaped heads.

Then--lunch. When you saw every Cullen at once. I most definitely loved Edward the most, then Emmett just barely beating Jasper. I liked Emmett's muscles--but I'd never have him so I had to love Edward. It was logic.

And Jasper? He was a little shy, but every girl wished he's read them poetry in his velvety voice or something totally sensitive for a guy--yet, he was intense. One look with those eyes could malt a girl. He was like one of those guys on those cheesy romance novels middle-aged women read--but ten times better, minus the cheese.

MORP was coming up soon. Who could I ask? I so desperately wanted Edward. If I asked, would he say yes? I hadn't often spoken to him--but what about appearance-wise? That had to matter. I was good looking enough, I though. But if he disagreed…

Could I do it? Ask the most gorgeous guy at school to a dance? There'd be rumors--but to my advantage. Going out with a Cullen? A mere mortal to his godly beauty? Talk of the town. Would people suck up just to meet the others? Never know unless you don't try--and MORP was only a week and a half away. I bet I was the bravest of the girls--how many could say they asked out Edward Cullen?

I was sitting with Mike, Ben, Eric and Angela, but it seemed so insignificant to what I was considering. How to ask? Would it impress him if I asked in front of his family? That seemed approving--but did I really have the guts? Really? ALL five Cullens staring at me, picking out my flaws with their shining eyes, waiting for me to choke it out? I'd have to warm up. Get it over with--acquaint today, ask tomorrow.

I stood up, my heart beating furiously. I wasn't this scared a moment ago…

I felt my face burn under the cafeteria's interested glances and my own friends silent confusion.

Just walk. I moved! Oh no. I moved.

Oh, God. Everyone was watching.

My palms touched it. It felt cold and alien like. The Cullen's table. Should I sit? I hadn't even made the move to look up yet. Finally, I did, frozen in fear. Alice was looking up at my blankly--she was the only one I could bear looking at. Sweat broke out on my face but I held in my terror.

"Hey, guys. May I sit?" I wanted to kick myself for my trembling voice. I tilted my head up a fraction. I think either Emmett or Edward said, "Uh, sure."

I slipped into the chair that I'd grasped and plopped down, looking at my hands. The lay lifeless and slimy in sweat, as if the horrid silence murdered them.

I breathed in loudly and looked up, immediately wondering why I had the urge to even consider it. Five pairs of eyes stared at me, then became composed. They picked at their food, seeming as uncomfortable as me. Suddenly, Jasper stood up. I felt so tiny and cowardly under his long, lean body. His white hand lashed out to steady the chair he'd knocked around in his sudden movement. He pressed his chalky lips together and stole a glance at me before darting off. Alice smiled in a "please excuse him" way and flitted off after him. I closed my gaping mouth once I realized it'd been open.

Edward looked at me--he was the closest. "Sorry, but I think we are through with lunch." I looked at his uneaten but torn apart biscuit in silent accusation. Emmett and Rosalie were already walking away. I had the uncharacterized urge to call them back--to not leave me alone with their frightening brother. He didn't seem so gorgeous at the moment. I meant to nod and leave, to simply accept it and spare us both, but instead it was a nod and, "Will you go to MORP with me?"

Edward smiled, and I was amazed by it. Stunned to silence, really. "Sorry, I will be out of town with my parents." He swiftly picked up his tray and stalked after his siblings. Though I was terribly stung, I smiled falsely to myself for those who were my audience. I fluffed my hair and left the cafeteria--through the opposite exit than the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all that are reading this story! Sorry i only update at nite--im busy during the day and i am kind of an underground hardcore fan. Anyway--the reviews are like food to me--give me more please! I was so flattered and amazed when i woke up the very first morning and found six. Thank you, my first six! please continue on--it may be a little boring righ tnow, but new POVs will be added soon...and they will not all be HUMAN!**

**ANGELA**

I wasn't obsessive over the Cullens--they were just fun to look at. Like a piece of rare art. I saw them all standing in line--they looked so odd amongst the acne-faced, fatties, and olf lunch ladies, I watched Edward get his plate, nodding his thanks to the dazzled server. Next came Jasper and Alice--she was hanging onto his arm, speaking in animation to the old woman as if they were old friends. Emmett mock pushed her and came along with Rosalie…

I sighed. There was no point.

I held my pear in my cupped hands, staring at it's pored green skin. The usual lunchroom chatter went on. I should just quit gawking at the cullens. They obviously weren't looking for new friends.

Later that day, I was walking in the parking lot to my tiny blue Toyota. I couldn't help but glance over at the Cullen cars.

Today Jasper, Alice and Emmett got into the large Jeep that looked a little monster-truckish. Edward followed Rosalie to their convertible and silver Volvo. I pulled at my hood, feeling like I was staring, yet again. I was horrified to see Emmett glance over at me before Alice's pale hand patted his shoulder from the backseat. His eyes shifted up like he was pondering. I turned around when the other two cars went by.

"Hey, Angela."

The voice startled me. It was cold and I still hadn't gotten into my car. "Hey, Ben."

"What are you doing?" I think he was trying to flirt by the way his eyebrows arched. Ben was nice and good looking…I liked him and Eric equally. I felt sort of bad for being so on-the-fence about it.

"Oh, nothing."

"There go the Cullens. Aren't the odd?" Ben inquired. My breath caught, and I felt dd for standing up for these strangers.

"Yeah, real odd. Well…they do seem like nice people. Alice wished me a happy birthday on Tuesday. She, Emmett and Jasper are in my P.E." I found my comforting car interior, and I turned the ignition.

"Tough break. No Cullens to compete with in my P.E. Bye, Ang." Ben rushed out, beginning to walk away. I blinked.

"Hey Ben?" He turned eagerly enough to make his hair flap around and his jacket slap his chest. I smiled. "Go to MORP with me?"

He grinned and nodded, making a phone sign with his fingers. He skidded off happily. I nodded to myself. I'd have a nice time.

**MIKE**

The class was getting a little out of hand, as always. It was a junior senior mix class, but we still had third grade habits. Seriously, give the substitute a break.

The guy had red blotches of frustration on his sweaty face,a nd his hands were clenched.

"Where were we?" he bellowed, barely heard through the chatter. Seriously? I was becoming irritated myself. The students here were so..so--

"Page 256, Mr. garner." a voice gut through icily. The deafening jibber trailed…and silenced. All eyes turned to the back table. Two boys and a girl sat there, hands folded, halos above their heads. Well, in short, suck-ups. I felt sort of torn, though. I disliked them. Yet I was thankful for their rounding up the class. Doing Mr. Garner's job, basically.

Edward had open; he flipped through his pages. Alice pulled the huge book to herself. "We were going to discuss a Robert Frost poem, I believe." came her jingly voice. Jasper only nodded, not bothering to get his own book. He leaned over Alice's tiny shoulder.

Mr. Garner cleared his throat. "Thank you, kids. Now on this page, we'll--"

"Teacher's pet."

Ugh. One of those lame cough-and-insult combos. The brain-dead jokers snorted and chortled. I rolled my eyes, thumbing through the pages. So not worth it.

I wondered why the out bursting, crude laughter abruptly stopped. I risked a glance over my shoulder.

Edward cast a fiercely annoyed look at the teaser's direction; it'd been clearly aimed at his sister. Alice raised her eyebrows in a 'you're gonna get it' way and went back to the lesson. Jasper had caused the gasp. His eyes were wide and dark; he leaned around Alice to deliver it. His jaw looked so tightly clenched--I wondered if his teeth'd be sore tomorrow. Just looking at this exchange made my blood run cold--how did the criminals feel?

Alice's hand fluttered like a butterfly to his rigid shoulder. Her eyes kept to the book, and Jasper's intensely distracted vision followed along reluctantly.

Mr. Garner cleared his throat. "On this page we discuss Frost's poem 'Fire and Ice'. He compares two things, very different, but both deadly…"

**JESSICA**

It was already snowing. December 15th--I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It was forks, after all. I sat sourly in my computer class, gazing at those two heads; dark and light. They were nodding--wait, what did Mr. Wershire say?

"Pass the hat around, draw a name--there's your Secret Santa."

Oh. Secret Santa was fun, even if the only thing I ever got was lotions and bath soaps from the dollar store. With ideas whirling, I drew a name from the fedora thrust at me. Oh, God.

It read Emmett Cullen.

They were following me everywhere! I embarrassed the heck out of myself in front of this guy; now I had to give him some gift! I felt slightly nauseated. A girl I couldn't name touched my shouler as I turned green. I wordlessly showed her my paper. She nodded in sympathy for me. I bet she got someone normal. What did Emmett want that his rich dad hadn't already gotten him? A ratty hat? No clue. I was toast.

I was still wallowing in self pity after the school bell rang. I trudged out in the slush, staring at the crinkled scrap of paper again. I must've moaned pitifully, because someone acknowledged me. Had to be her, too…

"He wants gloves." Alice smiled whimsically. She stood in the deep snow, glowing. Of course, Jasper and Edward hung back, acting like they were talking about something disconnected to our meeting.

"Huh?" I said dumbly. At least Alice didn't acknowledge it.

"I heard you snagged Emmett as Secret Santa. He needs new gloves." I saw her brother's eyes flash over to us. I'd better quit this little session.

"Th-thank you. Bye." I raised a hand to her and glanced at the guys. Jasper's brow crinkled, and Edward nodded and turned away.

Alice's haunting giggle followed me to my car, where I slammed the door shut, keeping it outside in the cold.

I sat in my room, the gloves in my lap. Why fifteen dollars? Why? Navy fleece…mittens-to-glove feature…I barely knew him. Yet, I exceeded the ten dollar limit on him. I threw the gloves I'd bought across the room. I groaned loudly in the dimly lit room. It sickened me that I had the unstoppable urge to seek acceptance from these strange Cullens.

They cast spells on people. Yes, that was it. I really hated them--wanted them all to move back to Alaska with their Barbie and Ken parents. They made everyone look like morons and it was totally unfair and stuck-up! I sniffed and retrieved my gift. I sighed and stuffed it into a grocery bag, tied it up ferociously, and plastered a bow on top.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGELA**

When I smiled up at Ben, a cloud of white trailed from my lips and nostrils. I pulled my shrug tighter still and took Ben's hand.

My heel hit the slick gravel. He steadied me, I took his arm, sheathed in a charcoal gray jacket. It looked good over the pale blue shirt beneath--perfectly matching my rippled and gathered gown. I could see his teeth chatter, but he still put his jacket over my nearly bare shoulders.

We made our way to the school entrance, wobbling on uneven and deathly slick terrain. Snow was on the ground, and I was in a dress. Lovely.

The night went well. No toe stepping, no drink spilling, no unintended dress matches. Ben and I were sitting now, engulfed in the chatter of our fellow classmates sitting with us. My eyes were simply wandering through the crowd--and a head popped up. A whole torso, actually. Tiny, too. Alice's jet black hair fell around her face as her dance partner lifted and twirled her. Looking closer now, I saw some shimmering golden hair; Rosalie. I knew Edward didn't go to dances.

A few people moved from my line of vision so I could see them fully; waltzing up a storm. Almost instantly I turned away--in both slight jealousy and the feeling of intrusion. The two couples seemed in their own worlds.

Alice spun on Jasper's raised hand for perhaps minutes, like a young girl's ballerina set to spin every time its jewelry box is opened. Then, so swiftly that I though someone kicked her dainty feet form under her, Jasper dipped her in that classic style. He leaned down, his usually expressionless lips curling in the moment of love. I felt lucky to have seen it--something so rare and private. In one move, his lips met her forehead and she was put back on her dancing feet. They were like a couple from an old black and white film. Thy seemed so in love--not like most self-centered high-schoolers that believed love was retrieved in a single kiss. This was deeper, as if they'd known each other longer than they'd been alive. I felt embarrassed for becoming so absorbed in their private dance.

Rosalie and Emmett were chest to chest, hands tangled in snowy white bundles. Rosalie's smug eye caught the light, as if to laugh at all of us who didn't have such a glorious man. Yet, Emmett studied her like he was seeing her for the first time--like some lost lover in a Shakespeare play. His somehow delicate and huge hand cupped behind her head, erasing that smugness.

"Would you like to dance?" I didn't--couldn't would be better--look away from them.

"No." I answered my date. "I'm too thirsty." I hinted heavily. I sucked on my lower lip, feeling bad already. I heard him go off to fetch me a refreshment. Me--out with the Cullens--? No way. Those mere-mortal dancers out there now were the bravest people I'd ever seen.

Now and upbeat swing song was playing. I couldn't resist. I looked over. My jaw dropped.

It was like a perfectly choreographed movie--of four stars. Holding hands, Jasper flung Alice up, caught her, cradled her, spun her--same goes for Emmett and Rosalie. She was only a blur of blue satin and golden-spun hair.

I turned completely around to accept the drink being thrust in my face, the red juice sloshing over the Dixie cup side.

**MIKE**

I decided to just pretend the Cullens didn't exist. And, surprisingly, others followed suit. Less people murmured hello to them; less girls swooned over the guys--they were a lost cause. Some people even went to the level of insulting them. That surprised me greatly.

I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward out the corner of my eye one day after school. I saw a hulky jock and his posse walking quickly behind. I pulled my gloves on and didn't move for my car door just yet.

The lead jock slipped a silver phone from Alice's knapsack, and she instantly whirled around, a flash of moon white skin, ebony hair and blue parka. Jasper and Edward turned at the same moment. A split second of fearful unease crossed the jock's face, then was smug again. Surely if Emmett was there, that expression would linger much longer.

"Give me my phone back, please." I could barely hear Alice's calm voice. The jock grinned.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to jump for it, princess!" He held the phone over her tiny head. My eyes were locked on this jock, and he was suddenly very surprised.

My eyes flashed to see why.

Jasper had been there in an instant, and had pried the phone from the unexpected hand with force. It looked as easy as taking a toy from a toddler while he struggled, wailing to keep his plastic play thing. Alice took it from him, glaring at the jocks.

Jasper was maybe two inches taller than this jock, and leaner. The jock looked muscular beneath that letterman's jacket, but I knew it was rolls of firmed fat. I knew Jasper was well-built, even if he only wore long-sleeved shirts. Even in summer…

So now the jock looks overweight and foolish, cowering up at Jasper's hardened face and tense body. Emmett was the first most muscular Cullen, but no doubt Jasper came in close second with his intimidating aura and strength. Holding the jocks terrified eyes still, his white hand whisked over the bully's bag strap. For a moment I was bewildered--was touching a bag strap supposed to be threatening? Nothing happened, and then, suddenly, the strap ripped.

The jock cried out as the books hit the slushy pavement; his loose leaf pages blotted with gray water. His friends didn't rush to help, they only stared. The strap fell, limp and lifeless to the ground, the frayed strings fluttering. It had to have been already ripping and he simply tugged it, right?

Through this silent commotion, I heard a low angry voice ominously state, "_If you want it_, you are going to have to bend down in the slush to _get it_." The jock hadn't yet moved, he still gaped at Jasper. Alice was with her brother, her pale lips slightly open. Jasper's blonde hair was pulled by the growing icy wind, and he left the jock. He went to Alice as she shook her head in teasing disapproval. She linked onto her brother, then her boyfriend. Or lover. Or fiancé. Whatever.

I got in the car, finally, hoping no one caught me watching this like some kind of movie. I looked out the frosted window to see the jock in the slush, his jeans darkening in the gray snow for his ruined papers.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is sort of a short chapter--sorry. But hey--new POV! It's a lil' lady i think you all know and love. And uhh--i dunno what happened, you reader out there--do you think i don't like reviews? ;D Pleasepleaseplease review! When i get reviews i go right to my word doc and type it up! they get cranked out powered by your reviews! I eat them up! Please review this chappie or any others! Thanx and Team Jalice! 3**

**JESSICA**

I only half-knew that a gift was dropped off at my computer desk--I was staring over at Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie held some shiny satin colored wrapping paper, and some body spray in the other hand. I watched their silent conversation; she spritzed her neck and Emmett inhaled, closing his eyes and laughing. My crummy gift was still wrapped his hands.

Emmett pulled away, grinning and motioning goofily at his crude gift. He tore it open with a popping thrust that made my heart sneeze or cough--something unusual. He pulled them out--the blue contrasting against his cream skin. He was like a masculine porcelain doll.

He put them on, pulling the mitten flaps off to tickle Rose's nose and chin. He liked them. So what? I tore my gaze away, irritated.

I grabbed my gift, and pulled it apart violently.

Lotion. I nearly laughed hysterically.

**ALICE**

I watched Angela hug her arms to herself nervously. She was a very nice girl--and Edward said that she never thought unkind thoughts; unusual for a human.

I tugged at a piece of hair. Coach Clapp would announce dodge ball today--perhaps I could arrange me, Jasper, and Em to be on her team. I'd like to be her friend, but that was way too dangerous. No humans.

I felt Jasper's presence. I turned to look up at his face. Serious, as always. It evened out, though. I leaned myself against him, limply slipping my arms beneath his like a rag doll. I smelled his scent--my favorite smell in the entire world. Even better than blood, if possible. Like fresh cut grass, baby cherry blossoms, moist air after rain--calming, soothing smells.

I felt him softly wrap his arms around me; place his chin on my head. "What's wrong?" his low, beautiful voice said. Sometimes it seemed he knew my emotions better than I did. What was bothering me? I shrugged in his embrace.

"Just envying those who can live normal lives and have normal friends…" I whispered, and I knew it was the truth. He didn't do his calm-happy thing to me, what I was feeling was close to constant these days, and everyone felt it in our family.

His lips met my cheek for a warm moment, then he was leading me to the rest of the class, hovering around Coach Clapp.

She said to just split the class up evenly for dodge ball and craziness to be either friends ensued. I grabbed Jasper and Emmett and darted to Angela's side of the gym.

I risked limited communication: "Hey, Angela!" I smiled my best innocent grin, but I felt Emmett's goofy grin follow mine. Don't overwhelm the poor girl…!

Gym was actually very fun--and I managed more human interaction. Emmett muttered under his breath how annoying humans' fragility was--and turned to us: his team mates, with a mischievous grin. I shrieked and squealed as Emmett's fires pelted me--not painfully though they would probably knock a human unconscious. No one noticed. After a while, some humans did glance at our behavior as I ducked and scooted around on my butt behind Jasper, using him as a shield. Jasper laughed and warded our hulking brother off with the rubber balls I supplied. Emmett roared (in an unthreatening way to human eardrums…) and lunged at us--several balls cradled in his melon-like arms. Jasper swooped me up, our loud laughs lost in the dodge ball game fury. My bright white sneakers trailed behind me as I bounced in Jasper's secure arms; I watched human girls look at us with longing.

With my arms flung over Jasper's shoulders, I pulled close as I listened to balls hit the floor, rubber on wood. A hollow sound. I didn't feel as hollow as I'd been at the beginning of class…

Emmett tripped on a ball as he made his way over to us, our palms raised in merry surrender. It saddened me that he was unable to sidestep the ball quickly--inhumanly quick. His palms hit the floor and his shoulders shook in laughter.

Every day was like the one before…

In literature class, I felt drowsy, almost. I moaned so quiet that no one heard and leaned against Jasper. What would I do without him?

Instinctively, his hand went to stroke my hair, subtly so no one but maybe Edward would notice.

We were reading a story I knew by heart, so I just closed my eyes.

Finally, the bell rang. Edward went to his next class, but Jasper had to shake me back to life. No pun intended.

"Alice? Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting odd." His golden eyes pooled with worry. Yet, in this moment of sadness, I was taken aback by his concerned angelic face. I looked away, painfully.

"Can we skip next hour?"

"Of course." His welcoming arms took me and led me from class.


	6. Chapter 6

**I loved writing this chapter! Even if it's a tad short. Get some love going on, even if its a little moody :D New POVs! (such a thing will be recurring) I think a certain father figure will be popping up very soon so tune in! And PLEEAAASEEEE review! Let me know you like ir please! Im open to any ideas! And thak you so much to those readers that keep coming back. I'll give a shout out to twolden77 because i cant review any of your stories as a thanks so here! thanks for a review practically every new chappie!!! Love you all, you faithful readers!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EMMETT**

"Now I can handshake a human!" I retracted my fingers inside my plush new gloves. True, I could hardly tell hot from cold--pain from touch, but they were so soft! I could give high-fives now!

"It takes so little to please you, Emmett." Edward chuckled. We--by that I meant Rose, Ed and me--were in the red convertible. Lunch hour. Alice and Jasper ran off somewhere, and we didn't want any questions ro arise when there were only three Cullens.

Edward sat in the back, looking bored. "Anything happen with a speck of importance today?"

I raised my gloved palms and shrugged. I took them off. "Jazz, Alice and I got in a wicked dodge ball fight today. Ganged up on me." I murmured indifferently. My eyes switched to Rosalie, and I remembered smelling her long, elegantly white neck earlier. Not really aware of it, I caught a lock of her gold hair in my fingers, only touching it and marveling. I let it fall, and her red lips curled into a lovely smile.

I heard Edward intentionally cough loudly. I looked at my gloves, feeling my brow furrow. "Hey, who got me these, anyway?"

Edward chuckled. "Judging by your love for them, I'm surprised you are just now asking."

I turned around, waiting impatiently.

"Jessica. She sits behind you in class. Paid a whole extra five dollars on you." Edward looked away; his business was done.

Rosalie frowned. "Bet she likes you."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, Rose. I'll dump you for a human." I rolled my eyes, relieved when Rosalie chuckled.

**ALICE**

Jasper led me to the side of the building, and we sat, our backs against the wall. The cement around us was blotched unevenly with dry and moist patterns. I casually fell next to him, and he took my face with sudden fiercenss. I looked at him blankly, expecting him to say something.

He only stroked my face, his expression softening. This was his own personal way of calming only me.

"You know I hate it when you're unhappy. Everything colorful goes black and white when you're not yourself." he whispered. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"The whole thing is somehow hitting harder today is all." I muttered. Jasper sighed, still cradling my face.

"There's one good thing about it, alice." I heard him say after closing my eyes. I sat in silence, waiting. His breath tickled my ear: "I get to be with you forever."

I nodded to myself, smiling. He kissed my eyelids and I burrowed in his jacket, inhaling that sweet scent.

I emerged a while later. He only looked at me, interested. I smiled a little more. "Shall we get to class?" He laughed in answer.

"We still have twenty minutes."

I leaned forth to kiss him.

**ANGELA**

I carried the recycled paper from Mr. Banner's room. I'd had all my class work done, so he had sent me to unload things into the dumpster. Better than just sitting around in Biology…

I was coming around the corner of the building, the chilling breeze burnt my cheek, ironically. I was near the dumpster. Something told me to slow down, so I did, disturbed by this odd warning. I peeked behind the corner in unexplained caution, and--oh!

I blushed when I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the concrete over there. Aice had crawled into Jasper's lap, wrapping her hands around his head. He touched her face lovingly, and they began an intimate kiss. What should I do?

I couldn't just walk through. It'd embarrass me more than anybody. An idea came. I'd drop the box full of trash, making noise…

I couldn't help but look once more--they drew me in so feverishly. Jasper sat totally still, eyes closed, like a statue. Even from my perch I could see his purplish lids shine from the dim clouded light. Alice hid her face with his, kissing his cheek and jaw and neck. I felt my blood burn in my face.

I dropped the box, and some papers fluttered off carelessly. "Shoot!" I hissed loudly enough for them to hear. They'd have stopped now--I gathered the box and shuffled out.

I was right, and wow--it was like I never saw anything. Alice was looking at her nails, and Jasper was watching her. No sign that they'd just been passionately kissing. When I shuffled closer--they were only feet from the dumpster; Alice looked up.

"Hey, Angela!" I heard her chirp, and managed an awkward nod. I didn't know how to do small talk--

"Skipping class like us?" she teased. Jasper's eyes moved to me, studying me. I felt weighed uncomfortably beneath his gorgeous stare. There they were--god and goddess, waiting for a reply. I laughed nervously.

"Just doing Mr. Banner's errands. Bye." I hitched up the empty box and used wide strides to escape their curious gazes.

**Again, sorry for the the shortness--but you did get three POVs, right? :D Well, nothing left to do now but say :REVIEW! The sooner i get them, the sooner the next chappie goes up. And trust me, it's a good one.**


	7. Intermission

**THANK YOU soooo much for all who reviewed. I want to stretch out the chapters and give them out daily, but i also wanted to thank you all and keep my promise about updating in the event i get reviews. SO...this isn't exactly a chapter...more like an intermission. It's three new POVs that really wont be mentioned again, but these characters are pretty much irrelevant and disjointed with everything with Mike Angela and Jess. One person suggested adding this first perspective and i typed it up not knowing if i'd put it out. Worth a try. And the last two are different people if it's confusing at all. Just a new way to see things--people who have never met the Cullens. I meant for it to be really short and sweet but it ended up being really long. If you skip thru it, you won't be missing anything important. Enjoy and review please!**

**MR. BANNER**

I massaged my temples as I heard the pencils feverishly scratch the papers all around me. That's all I heard, day in and day out: scratch scratch. A chair squeals as it pulls out. Squeeeeee! A student drums his fingers on the desk in thought. Par-um. Par-um. A dirty sneaker taps the ground in anticipation. The browned laces pitter on the canvas soles: pink-thump. Pink-thump. I sighed and looked up, just as ready for the day to be over as they were.

The final tester was approaching my desk, and I slyfully thought about the rude awakening they'd all get. Normally, once the final test was turned in, the students were allowed to talk. I really didn't feel like allowing it this hour. The head ache pounded my head like a caged animal, rabid and fiercely tearing my brain tissue apart. My fingernails touched my temple, and seemed to tear through my head like knives. I flinched and set my hands down, cold with sweat.

The student that was last to turn it in was Dennan Iggles, and he certainly wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He gave me a nod like we were old time buddies, and the class giggled. They were watching intently for the OK to talk. Dennan's dirty fingers slid the paper in the bin on my desk for incoming work, and I could see it was riddled with black penned scribbles and doodles in the margins. I frowned and didn't look up as he smiled at me, waiting for the holy words in the classroom: "You can talk now." He stuffed his hands in his huge pockets and his joking smile fainted into annoyance as he shuffled back to his seat. He leaned back, brushing the grimy dishwater-colored hair from his acne-scarred face.

I could feel the entire class's eyes plastered on me as I shuffled through some unimportant papers. It hurt to even move my eyeballs. I could hear the faint ticking of the clock behind me, each second like a huge book slamming on the floor. I clenched my fist as the headache didn't weaken despite the pills I'd taken.

"Mr. Banner?" came a voice, soft and unsure. It was Anna, and even though her voice was smooth and quiet, it was like a huge man was inches from my ear with a megaphone and screaming at the top of his fully developed lungs. I shuddered. My fingers dug into my chair. "Can we talk now?"

I shook my head, and the class hissed their disapproval and unfairness. They groaned, yet I didn't see why it was such a big deal to be quiet for five more minutes. So we sat in silence, and I was beginning to feel my headache go away. Then, the bell rang and made it come back ten-fold. My ear drums bounced around my head and my brain swelled. It felt like my skull was tightening and my eyes were bleeding. I moaned to myself as the class made more racket while leaving. Books were slammed shut and zippers yanked barbarously. I turned away to stare at the wall while they passed, but not before Edward Cullen walked by.

He was such an odd boy. It was students like him that I enjoyed teaching--he was like a sponge. He absorbed everything wonderfully. I would fully appreciate him as a student if it wasn't so flabberghasting. Had there ever been a student that never missed a question on a test and never stuttered when asked a question? Yes. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were the same. Dr. Cullen had to have tutored them or shown them some undiscovered trick to open their minds beyond average or something. In fact, I had Alice and Jasper in my next hour. I suppressed another agonized groan at the thought of sitting through another hour. How could I make this headache go away?

"When do you think we will be getting our tests back, Mr. Banner?" Edward asked. I was fully prepared for bulldozing pain when he opened his mouth to speak, but none came. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't want to answer him at all. I shrugged painfully, realizing that I felt better. Why was that? I frowned to myself and Edward smiled respectively at me. I touched my temple, and it felt softer and not like my skull was pressing hard against it with huge force.

"Well then, I will see you on Monday. Have a good weekend." I realized after he spoke the words that his voice was healing me...well, he was peaking so wonderully soft. I remember the first time I heard the Cullens speak to me and how beautiful their voices were. I'd asked Rosalie, I believed for the first time, some biology question, and I had to struggle to collect myself in front of the students at her wonderful voice. He left and new students were filing in. I watched Edward leave. What an odd boy. My head was clearing--did he really make me feel better with the velvetiness of his voice? That couldn't be possible. I wondered feverishly if his siblings could remove the rest that lingered. This was silly. Surely it was just the pills kicking in. Of course. What was I thinking--such soothing voices.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Banner." I stared up at Jasper, who had spoken, and Alice trailed behind. My jaw unhitched and hung open as the purity of his voice flowed through my ears, soothing them, and washing like waves inside my head. I saw swirls of blue and green, and I was breathing in long sighing exhales. I opened my eyes, and became suddenly embarrassed for day dreaming in front of Jasper. He was smirking it seemed, like he was satisfied with himself.

This was different than Edward…the feeling was totally gone and I felt like I'd just stepped out of a spa. I struggled to find words as Jasper smiled at me kindly and took his seat. What was this? The Cullens were odd, but really--what was this? It had to be the pills, right? I did take one extra than normal. I was getting a little loopy it seemed. Of course. I was thinking foolishness for believing the two Cullen boys were hypnotizing me with their voices. I had never really talked to them directly, so up close. It was an odd experience, that's for sure. Of course, that calming could not have been from two ordinary boys. That's all they were: ordinary boys with nice voices.

I busied myself by stacking some papers before the bell rang to begin. I stole a glance at Alice and Jasper. The class was talking and squawking at each other…and they were whispering silently to each other, their burnt gold eyes looking serene. Alice blinked her purple stained eyelids and smiled at Jasper…an odd couple, too. I wasn't one to judge the silly high-school hook ups, but the Cullen's relationships were by far different than making out behind a fast food restaurant. It seemed like they were old couples, together for a long, long time. I supposed I had heard talk of them growing together rather close; the Hales met the Cullen children as eight year olds. They must have began as playmates and became serious love interests. That was nice. I thought that those were a couple hook ups that would make it past graduation and perhaps last to marriage. They'd been together this long, right?

I stood up to begin class.

**AT PORT ANGELES OUTLET MALL (betsy-ann)**

I slammed my phone shut after angrily texting my sorry excuse for a boyfriend. My mother always told me that sadness could be cured with a couple bucks. I fished out a fifty and eyed my favorite store greedily. The air felt cool through my fishnet stockings. My heels clanked the tiles rhythmically and to satisfactory. Sounded like the mall. I loved the smell of the smoothies, the perfume, the pretzels. I loved the sight of clothes lit with colored lights and neon store names. And the guys.

The thought hit me like a wrecking ball…for I saw the three most beautiful men in the whole world at that second. I nearly tripped on a tile crack, actually--my high heel wedged in the deep crack. I gasped and flushed, yet I couldn't even blink. I hadn't even looked down to unary myself. If I'd fallen and was bleeding in gushers, I'd still be looking at them. I had to have one.

The first was huge and had a tight shirt on, making his muscles look perfect. I wanted to hug his firm arms. His hair was dark and his features perfect and friendly, yet undeniably god like and delicious.

The next was bronze haired and smaller looking, but only compared to the huge football star. He looked intelligent, he had a white button up on which was rolled to the elbows, showing his pale perfect muscles.

The final had wavy blonde hair and was in the middle build-wise with the others. He looked a little worried, and I suddenly thought lustfully that it was because so many girls were looking at him and his friends. His arms swung, every limb long and lithe…so was his body.

I swung around at a pillar with a mirror mercifully on it. I fluffed at my hair: it was bleach blonde with black streaks shot through and one chunky purple strand. My glittering green eyes looked back at me fiendishly, surrounded by purple eyeshade. I dropped a couple pennies and didn't bother to pick them up when I ripped out my lip gloss and slid it on. I checked my outfit: pink tank with a denim miniskirt and green fishnets. I looked sassy and sophisticated. I smiled and darted out to where the guys had been walking. I gasped. I'd only been two seconds, and already they'd gone.

***

**(georgia)**

I worked long hard shifts at the make up counter, sprayed old ladies with perfume and caking smelly make up on their botoxed faces, all the while smiling just as falsely. It was a day like any other when I did something totally out of character--screamed at a customer to come over. Usually it was their choice in the first place. You didn't just yell at random people, and yet, that it just what I did.

"Gentlemen! Care for.." What would guys every do at a make up counter? Stock up on blush? Panicked, I snatched a guy cologne on the opposing counter--not my station, and held it up while the worker there whined at me. "…cologne?"

The guys were still many feet from me, yet my heart both broke and sang from afar when they smiled and shook their heads, changing course. I'd seen angels at the mall. I sighed dreamily as the other female worker pried her scent from my fingers.

***


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!**

**Let's make it to 35 reviews! that would make me do a happy dance and give u the next chappie. Surely that's a good one! Hope you like this chapter--and try to put yourslef in Jess's shoes and feel the horror! haha. It seems fitting because i have an appointment tommorrow (but not a physical :D).**

****One question to any readers who have the answer: How do you put pics on ur profile? Im a newb at this, remember? :D Please let me know--i want to show you a charcoal drwing i did of a certain diner meeting...REVIEW please and help a twilighter out!**

**MIKE**

I hadn't looked at Rose or Alice in weeks. Ever since Jessica asked for homework help, my mind would wander…

She was cute, sure. But beautiful? Maybe I was just thinking about her to distract me from other things…

I flinched at the thought. Using Jess as a filler? Nah. Maybe I should keep away. She sat a few rows from me now, looking into a compact mirror. I may not seem observant--but I am. Her green eyes switched from the mirror to Rosalie; not far away, in a split second.

Yes, girls envied Rosalie. I kept my head down.

**JESSICA**

I ducked my head against the growing wind--my face was whipped from my hair. I sighed, staring at my books. My car seemed so far away…

My boot steered off track, nearly bringing me to the icy gravel. Stupid ice.

Stupid weather.

Stupid Forks.

Stupid Cullens.

Stupid--

I didn't mean to think that. Always on my mind--I hated it. It was about to get a lot worse, too, because I had a physical today so I could turn out for spring track and field. A physical meant going to Forks' only doctor's office: the one Dr. Cullen worked at. I'd seen him in the halls before there, but I'd never had a good enough injury to be treated by the best doctor in town. I hoped I was never cared for by him.

I reached the door, slammed it closed, and let out a huff of white air. Pulling at my scarf, I steered for the doctor clinic.

The office was warm and smelled like latex gloves inside. I saw a couple kids from school in the waiting room--for physicals, too no doubt. The time flew after I buried my face in a magazine and tried to figure out my face shape for the perfect haircut. I didn't notice the nurses coming in and taking away patients so repetitiously…

"Jessica Stanley?"

I looked up and felt cold. Frozen. Frost bitten. I gripped the pages and clenched my teeth before slowly rising to follow Dr. Cullen, my joints creaking in stress.

"In for a check, Miss Stanley?" He smiled warmly while inspecting my records. Woah--seeing Dr. Cullen up close--amazing. His hair was a very pale gold, like sunlight--and was pushed from his smooth white face as if he'd been running his long fingers through it in thought. His nose was perfectly angled, his cheekbones high and sensitive looking. His lips were rosy and thin, yet perfect on his face.

After taking in his beauty, I felt terrified. Dr. Cullen was going to inspect me?!

Ohhhh no no no…

"Carlisle?" a familiar voice rang. This couldn't be any worse. Alice had emerged from the bathroom in the green hall. "I don't think we'll be home before you are tonight." she told him. He only nodded. She looked at me, then gracefully headed towards the waiting room and out the exit.

Dr. Carlise Cullen came back to business, leading me to a room. I nervously sat up on the bed, the paper beneath me crinkled ominously.

"No allergies, no recent broken bones or stitches…" he read off. I blinked, feeling cold again, in the worst way. I looked out the window. Endless snowdrift. He startled me when he came so close…

"Please try not to blink…" A blinding light stung my eye. "…and open. Say 'ah.'"

I really didn't want to. I'd rather tear off my fingernails! How was my breath? How silly…he was married. And a Cullen. That in itself made him unobtainable.

I began to feel a little comfortable after the reflex test; he asked me about school and what I was turning out for. I was surprised that he didn't ask about his own children to me. Why didn't he? A normal parent would. Like, "Do you have Alice in any classes?" or "Emmett tells me that computer class is challenging. Are you finding it fairly easy?"...maybe "Did you happen to goto MORP this year?"

Any questions would be embarassing to answer, but he was dad! He was supposed to make teens writhe and giggle with discomfort.

Maybe he knew how antisocial his kids were. Maybe he told them to be like that. Who would do such a thing? The thought was jarring.

It shocked me more, however, when we began the breathing test. I picked an awful day to wear my thick pearl sweater. "Could you lift up your shirt a bit?" his soft voice asked. I blushed deeply, and all signs of coldness melted in fierce heat. The cool air hit my back--then I shuddered when the icycle-like stethoscope met. He pulled away after a silent moment and I fumbled to roll down my shirt.

"All seems well. Have a good season, Miss Stanley." He smiled--it was just as dazzling as his children's. He handed me a manila folder for the front desk. I blinked and bit my lip to keep from staring at his perfect face or maybe hypervenilating. I nodded and scurried out.

Why me?

**Bwhaha Jessica! Yep. Reviews, please n thank you! And please give me some help on the profile thing. I will be eternally grateful!! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**WOO HOO! 35 reviews!!! You are all SO amazing. Please know how much i LOVE YOU READERS!! I'm so happy that you all took me in with open arms even though i'm a newb as i say repeatedly. Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Its a pleasure to present my work to you!!**

**EMMETT**

I walked lazily over my meal. The grizzly's bristly brown hair wavered like a white flag--the surrender came too late. He was finished. The blood sloshed in my stomach wholly and nicely. I groaned in pleasure, rubbing my stomach and walking into the clearing.

"Hey, sweetie. Get enough?" Rosalie rose from a few deer laying at her stiletto shoes. It looked like they had melted from seeing her striking beauty. A brisk wind picked up and flashed the hair away from her perfect face…

We walked to each other, hands held out. She smiled bubbly-ish and leaned into me. She sighed, happily being crushed in my embrace.

I looked up to see Edward leap out of the bushes. He swatted at the twigs in his messy hair and walked over to us. "You guys get enough? Ready to head out?" he asked.

I laughed. "No way, I'm still hungry!" I nuzzled Rose's neck playfully, making gurgling and slurping noises as if I was devouring her throat. She shrieked in laughter--something I couldn't get enough of these days.

"Geez. I'll let you feast…I guess. I'll go get Alice and Jasper and head out. Come home before the weekend, alright?" Edward rolled his golden eyes teasingly and launched out of the clearing.

"Now, you are all mine." I whispered with false fierceness and knocked her feet out from under her, cradling her like a baby.

"Oh, please! Anything but that!" she wailed, grinning. I bent down to kiss her throat--on full display as she leaned back in false horror.

I chuckled and ran into the trees, ominous and dark.

**CARLISLE**

I plucked the keys from the ignition. They lay in my white palm--keys and one keychain: '#1 Dad'. Alice had given it to me long ago--the paint chipped off the cartoon-like engraving. It was something a young seven year old bought for under two dollars for his father. The left side of my mouth pulled into a tired smile as I pictured my lovely daughter Alice, so caring and beautiful inside and out.

When I walked inside, Esme fluttered up to me, helping me shrug out of my doctor jacket. I smiled at my lovely Esme, and kissed her shining ruby lips. "Kids still out?" I asked. She nodded.

"I've been a tad lonely all day. Shouldn't be too much longer, though." Her stain soft hand slipped into mine--like a puzzle piece to my own. She led me to the piano and sat. Her purple day dress fell around her black tights airily. Her fingers found the ivory keys; her eyes closed and she smiled fondly.

She played a soft trickling piece--like a baby creek running over pebbles. She swayed her head, humming. Sitting beside her, I reached around her shoulders, humming, too. It was like I already knew this piece.

"This can be our song." Her golden eyes shone pale and lovely. I gave her another peck on the lips, grazing her cheek with my fingertips. We sat like that; leaning into each other and humming, until the door knob turned and we heard laughter. We rose, hand in hand, to greet out children.

***

Alice and Esme flitted around the flowers in the crystal vase. Alice clipped off the dead buds while Esme touched the smooth petals happily, and they seemed to become brighter and more vibrant at her fingertips. Alice had been so thrilled to have found them unharmed by the fierce coldness. Her face brightly shone upon the flowers.

Edward and Jasper were playing chess--our entertainment in the house. Jasper crossed his arms, accusing Edward in his mind, his brow furrowing. Edward chuckled at his annoyed brother. A scar on his pinched brow lit up in the lamp light when Jasper sighed and flicked over his queen. Edward still laughed until his brother supressed a chuckle himself. They both erupted in snickers at eachother.

Emmett and Rosalie huddled together, each with an earbud in, leading to Emmett's iPod. Rose bobbed her head subtly to the music that we could all hear without the buds anyway. I crinkled my nose. Sounded like hip hop. Not quite my taste. I smiled despite myself.

I crossed the floor, my shoes pittering the wood panels, and grabbed three flowers from the delicate display. I broke down the stems with a flex of my pinky, and put the first in Esme's lovely caramel hair. The flower, red and flecked with ebony, made her cheeks look actually rosy and her hair luminous. She grinned and touched it.

I made my way to my daughters, Alice and then Rosalie. The little flower perched behind Alice's ear, surrounded by somehow angelic black spikes. Alice's pretty little eyes sparkled in the kitchen light. Rose beamed at me when I slipped it into her golden rod locks. I wished there was a fourth flower I could give…

I sat on the white loveseat, eyeing my Esme-- grinning from the breakfast nook. Edward looked away.

**ALICE**

"Another day over." I sat crisscrossed on the plush carpet, gazing over at Jasper. He sat on a black chair, inches from the all-glass wall. The snowdrift reflected, making the sky a dull gray-pink.

"Jasper." I said simply. He looked down at me, his hair looking white-silver in the calm ligting, then slid from his perch to sit with me. He silently took both my hands, and I caressed an upraised scar on the back of his palm with my pinky. He kissed me sweetly, then. I looked up at him from under my dark bangs. I placed my lips on his left cheekbone, silently touching his silk hair. Night time--when I could truly be myself around him in the private darkness.

He pulled me close, and I leaned at him, arms burrowed beneath eachother's ribs. I took him to the ground, the plush white carpet raising around us. I laid over his chest and pressed my cheek to it, longing to hear a heartbeat.

Silence.

I brushed my fingers up above my head; down his neck and over his shoulders. He sighed.

I curled up closer, gazing at a familiar scar on his left forearm. It looked so pale white and the dreary weather cast over it. I kissed his chest, muffled by the shirt, and closed my eyes tight. Why be sad? I had Jasper. My Jasper. All I needed. My eyes fluttered open and I twisted my neck to kiss my meaning of life.

Jasper and I lay there all night, mostly in silence…sometimes whispering to each other. Just to murmur the other's importance. I looked at the glass wall; the sun was making the stain-black night wash to blue. I looked at Jasper, and he looked back. I rested the heel of my hand on his temple, gently tangling my fingers in his hair. The clock behind Jasper said it was 6:00 AM. I sighed.

"Time to get ready, Jazz." I muttered.

"We don't have to shower or eat breakfast, in case you have forgotten vampires have no use for these things. What's another half hour?" he objected. I agreed silently and scooted closer, if that was even possible. Nights seemed so short, in a way, it was like sleeping, being with Jasper--I never wanted to leave our quiet room to go to school.

I could smell his wonderful scent laminating off his white neck. I inhaled, hoping it would stain my nostrils for the rest of the day, so I could keep it with me when I needed it. I let my lips graze his throat, and finally settle over the smooth skin.

**Oooh intenseness! **

**Haha you know me. You know what i adore. You know what i run upstairs after school for. You know what i hurriedly turn on my computer for with a huge smile on my face for! Please and Thank you! (Think we could make it to 40? Haha thank you readers! You spoil me too much.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Happy weekend! I'm so glad. Long week. I'll be typing alot this weekend--I get bored often. That's good though--boredness pulls out creativity! :D Please enjoy this chapter ladies and gentlemen!**

**CARLISLE**

"Here, Carlisle. I saw it and thought of you." Alice unfolded a thick navy sweater and a button-up collared shirt to match. Alice's eyes sparkled and her mouth tugged into an expectant smile. Esme stepped in, many bags dangling from her cream white arms, too.

"I thought it would suit your taste, dear." Esme smiled delicately, letting the heavy bags drop. I smiled back.

"Thank you, ladies."

"Of course we didn't forget you all--!" Alice whirled to my sons, all bunched up on the couch. Emmett wore a dramatically agonized face.

All the ladies had gone out on a shopping day, mostly becaude Jasper noted that she hadn't been feeling like herself lately. She did now.

Alice went down the line: Edward got some 'stylish Pumas' as Alice indicated, knakis and some button-up quartlets. Jasper received a peacoat in emerald green and new shoes, too, and Emmett got a black scarf and two gray shirts of different styles.

Emmett wrapped the scarf around his neck and up to his mouth, his nose only showing. He relaxed as if he was not trying to jest, that it was totally in fashion. Rosalie snickered delicately. Alice turned to him, playfully.

"Oh, Emmett! You brute!" Alice laughed, ripping it away from him. He shrugged innocently. "We are not all as beautiful as you, so don't cover up your mug." Alice whipped the scarf over her shoudler with flourish and began a run way walk. By now we were all laughing, and Edward and Emmett's duet of cheesy run way music didn't help matters. Alice stopped at the end of the run way--a.k.a. the kitchen, and laughed heartily. We all did.

I loved my family. Like any father, I wanted what's best for them--happiness.

I wanted my dear Alice to have friends over to shop with.

I wanted Edward to find a girl to spend time with.

I wanted Rosalie to be able to start a family like I knew she yearned to.

I wanted Emmett to be able to interact with other guys at school and at sport events normally.

I wanted Jasper to walk into a room and actually be able to breathe without pain or fear.

I wanted Esme to have her child she lost that eventually brought her mangled body to me. Not one of them didn't deserve it. Alice had snagged someone's glasses and Esme's beanie hat and was voguing with her hands. Emmett rolled around on the ground, feigning a photographer.

Edward and Jasper glanced over when I turned to them. Edward read my wary thoughts; Jasper felt my longing emotion. I looked away from their prodding and worried gazes to enjoy what humanity we Cullens had.

**EMMETT**

We all sat around the lunch table. I picked up a fry and managed to choke it down. Unbelievably soaked with cold grease, it slithered down my throat. Rose grimaced to me, slurping some chocolate milk. We both pushed away our lunch trays, smacking our lips at the tastes.

We sat in silence. Human high school was such a bore. There should be a vampire school, too. Lunch hour would consist of free time off campus…in a nearby forest.

"I wasn't to do something." Alice pushed out her lip. "I'm bored to death--and I don't have a lot of humanity to spare. C'mon." Alice mumbled. Edward raised an eyebrow at his pouting sister. Jasper cast him a look: "Please respect her wishes." Alice really hadn't been herself lately--and we all knew it ate at Jasper.

"Yes, alright. How about a little trip?" Edward leaned in, his eyes sparkling and his palms rubbing against each other. Alice perked up, intrigued. "Wanna skip the last two hours, everyone? Get some foreign food?" Edward strung out his voice, and Alice glowed at him.

"Yes, yes! We could go to a rainforest!"

"Or the Alpines." I added. New bear types...mmmm…

"Let's make a stop at a farm, too. Cow blood is spicier than deer's or elk's." Rosalie's gem eyes glittered. I sighed at her beauty.

Edward put a hand on Alice's tiny trembling shoulder. She beamed at him, unable to contain herself. We'd have to leave soon before she caused a scene! Jasper smiled down at her, too.

**ALICE**

I ran with him.

I loved running.

You felt so free--the wind hits you; just softly caressing. My little dress shirt flared behind me; my silver ballet flats kicked up roots and dirt.

Jasper was at my direct left, leaning forward to gain breath-taking speed. His golden hair ruffled against the wind.

We went everywhere that day. It was wonderful to taste new things. We all got in higher spirits after that, and went home before the sun completely disappeared.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I had to split up Alice's POV for the next update because it's rather long. I didn't want to cram it all in with Emmett and Carlisle--it'd be SUPER long. Review review review and the next chapter will be up soon. Currently at 42 reviews...i'd like to stretch for 50. Go ahead and review old chapters, too, just so i can maek note of what is popular to readers and not so much. Hopefully, i'll b seeing you on the review page, and you'll be seing my next chappie up soon in return!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I think you will all LOVE this chapter. I am super excited about putting the chapters out now that something interesting is happening in the story. The first part is cont. from last chapter's Alice's POV. OHHHH i love this chapter! Beware of the major cliffie at the end, though. Hate to do it to you, but I always imagined posting it that way. Please review and you will get the next chapter very soon! (At 48 reviews. Wanna make it 55? That would make me to the chicken dance on my bed. After that, i would immediately post the next chapter, i swear!!)**

***

That night, I sat on the floor, waiting for Jasper. He was still downstairs, sharing hunting stories with his boastful brothers. The trip had been great…and wonderful--and unhuman.

I cringed in the dark. Why was this all so suddenly hard to handle? Was it those strange visions I'd been having lately? Of that girl? The ordinary one that I saw falling over things a lot and flushing with pink a lot? I couldn't make sense of her--she must be just some other human transferring soon.

But why was she popping up before my eyes so often? What was her purpose? Seeing her blush that delicious pink only made me wish I could blush myself. That was what triggered my emotions lately. Seeing this girl and all her humanity…eating food and liking it, walking in the sunshine, bleeding when she fell down--which was often I found. My head felt numb and light. I pressed my cheek to the cool hardwood floor.

Silence.

Just like Jasper's chest. It only held a hollow heart--like a casting of something that once was. Unliving. Undead. Silent.

I was horrified to let out the tiniest sob--like a kitten's cry or a squeak of a shoe on a shiny surface. Very soft. I never cried about this. I knew I was to keep myself in check--why--

"Alice? Alice!" Strong arms gently but urgently picked me up like a rag doll. I could only see his silhouette in the darkness. I felt almost sleepy in sadness…

"Alice!" his voice made me shudder. All that worry was aimed at me--I was causing him so much stress for my silliness.

He read my reaction wrong and immediately stiffened. He felt rejected by my shudder.

"No, no, Jasper! Come--come here." I sat up and rushed to hug him back, gathering folds of his shirt. He limply returned the embrace, unsure. My voice was a little shaky.

"Please tell me everything, Alice. You will feel better." He turned to face me. I grimaced.

"No, it won't. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you. You've had such a hard vampire life and _I'm _the one complaining." I sighed, frustrated with myself. Jasper leaned forward, his becoming-visible eyes pooled with suspense and worry. For me and my eccentric behavior.

I let it out.

All of it.

"I just wish we were normal. Like this silly little girl in my visions lately! I want it so bad it hurts--! I want to have a big family dinner at the dinner table and not smell like pine and be sticky with sap afterwards. I want to have girl friends over. I want you to not have to be so trapped in yourself. I want to grow up and maybe have a job and a family--but I can't. Then I feel bad about even thinking about staying human; if I was I'd have been in an asylum and away from you and Carlisle and the others--forever. You were right. Being together is the only good thing about being a vampire."

I hitched on an uneven breath. Jasper nearly mirrored me. He'd soaked up my emotions, saw them, and reacted like me. He bit his lip and looked away, yet opened the arms I'd wriggled out of to face him. Trembling, I wrapped into his arms.

I moved two hours later. I stared at his face. His eyes were closed in thought. He probably wanted to be human even more than me. I was selfish, true, and I was locked away and left for savagery, but Jasper had been forced into battle. Endless bloodshed, killing, pain, scars, injustice, starvation. It read in his wary eyes sometimes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. He shook his head once, briskly.

"You said you've been having visions of a girl?" he asked, as to avoid my apology. It was so like him not to blame me here. I sighed.

"Yeah. She had brown hair and eyes. She's real pale, too. Probably nothing--just a high school transfer student."

Jasper's brow pinched. "Then why is she so important?"

I shrugged, smiling a little now. "I get weather forecasts, too, remember? Not exactly on the top of my priority list."

Then he curled down to kiss me. His jaw moved slowly. I did feel better, though--not the fake joy Jasper could inflict. He knew I disliked the false emotions. They only numbed, not healed. I'd always very calmly insult him when he did such a thing to me. He wouldn't help but laugh and I would feel better in both ways. His leps felt so soft…and I tasted his unique flavor and sniffed his scent.

It was Saturday morning--no school. I was glad--it would be hard to shake off this private session. Jasper only held me and rocked me slowly on the ground for a long, soothing. I couldn't recall a time when we really discussed our feelings for our immortal lives and what we'd never have. It was a grim topic for us all.

Hearing Rosalie coo at babies made me realize how much she wanted to be a mother--and how much I did, too. I'd graduated many times, but what would it be like in Esme's shoes--to see her child get her diploma? Esme got that--but life stopped there and rewound. No grandchildren, no birthday greetings from afar, no 'Dear Mom I got an apartment' letters.

I sighed, wondering if Edward was aware of our thoughts. Edward must feel terrible--at least I had Jasper to comfort and relate…I stopped thinking of what Edward lacked. I stretched my neck to kiss Jasper's throat. I felt the smooth upraising of a scar, and looked away. Whenever I looked at one of his scars I felt pity that I couldn't reign in. Truly, the pity was still blended with love and admiration for my brave soldier.

I sat up and took his hand in my palms. I stroked his hair, combing the tendrils with gentle touches. He melted in my hands, leaning his head back and sighing. His lips parted and he closed his eyes peacefully, like a person immersed in a lovely bath.

Yes, this grief had faded. Talking made it feel better. It was numbed--still there, but weaker and masked for the moment. I kissed Jasper.

**EMMETT **

Jasper and Alice emerged at about noon. "What were you two doing? 'Sleeping in'?" I air quoted. Alice looked at Jazz like they had an inside joke. "Ew, ew, double ew--"

"Oh, come off it, Emmett." Edward interrupted sulkily from the chair, flickering the TV screen. "Just because_ that's_ what _your_ night consists of doesn't mean_ everyone's_ is." he hissed. I sorta shrank back; so did Rose behind me. This would have worried Carlisle and Esme had they not been hunting…

Edward felt our gazes and stalked out of the room. I pressed my lips together, No one scolded my playful banter--it was just always so predictable of me. I mean, I didn't mean to upset Ed. He usually at least snickered at my innuendo jokes. Or ignored them. Never snapped at me for them.

I tugged at my cap and Rosalie squeezed my arm. "He's just moody." she whispered.

Surely Jazz and Alice hadn't noticed in their own little crisis, but Edward was acting odd, too. Wouldn't play piano, hunted more than usual…

The next day, we heard about Bella Swan.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry this took forever to be wasn't letting me login--maybe you all had the same glitch. Glad to be back! Enjoy this chapter, please--sorry it's a little short. Cont. from Emmett's POV...**

Isabella Swan. New from Phoenix and preferred 'Bella'. Pale as us! I didn't give her a second glance 'til I whiffed her. Aww man did Arizona girls have a tasty scent!

We were all thrust into a life we never dreamed of. It happened quickly. Alice apparently envisioned this plain human as Edward's mate. None of us knew what to make of it--try to be happy 'bout it around Ed was all we could do. It was weird--seeing Edward in love. Especially with a human. He talked about humans in an almost respectful way and began to slip off to be with Bella.

He would play new pieces of music on the piano. I would see him just staring off into space like a love struck boy. Other times, I would see him sitting alone, arguing inwardly with himself.

None of us knew what to do about it. We had all turned to Carlisle for a way out--but he left it all up to Edward. Edward, of course, found no option in changing her. He refused, even though Alice had had a vision of it happening one day. He was bitter about it, ranting about how he wouldn't 'steal her soul.'

I told him that there was an easy way out--it was only one human. He nearly smacked me for the words. He knew I had done it. What made him so high and mighty as to spit on my escape route? He could drink the blood and life would go on.

But, day after day, we saw him less. He'd be sitting with Bella, watching her eat her vile human food at school. We--his siblings--would watch him with wide, dark eyes, trying to understand how difficult it was. She was pretty potent.

Often Edward would come home with her scent rubbed all over him, and I longed to poke and prod him about it. But...it felt so unnatural. I always wanted him to pair up with somebody--anybody--just not a smelly human.

They were so fleshy and soft and fragile--a wrong finger twitch would end up in broken bones and internal bleeding with one.

We all were sort of weird about it--reacting differently. Esme was thrilled to see Edward so happy--even if it was with a human. Carlisle believed in Edward to make the correct decision. Alice was also positive about it--she knew Bella would become her best friend. Jasper was nervous about a human in the house, as usual. Rosalie was bitter about the thought of a human thinking about throwing her life away to be with Edward. I didn't really care--as long as my brother was happy.

One day, Edward set us all down at the dining table.

He pleaded to let Bella meet us. PLEADED. Yeah. I didn't mind--a little mouthwatering was all. I'd have a big lunch that day and be good to go. Rose's interlaced arm tensed to stone as Edward softly asked permission with his smoldering eyes. Joy. Well, no wonder my love acted this way. How would you like to see everything you wanted in someone else's hot little human hands?

Next was Alice and Jasper's recations. At Edward's propsal, Alice immediately fed Jasper encouragements while he sat frozen in fear. Esme spied him, anxiously. "Dear, maybe we should have Alice and Jasper--"

"No, nonono…" Alice and Jasper barked.

"He'll be fine. I had a vision while I walked to the table." Alice nodded to Jasper, smiling in an assuring way.

"I can handle it just like the rest of you…" his tone was defeated for his family placing little to no belief in him. Esme regretfully sucked on her lower lip. Carlisle straightened up.

"Bring her then. Same thing, Alice?" He turned to her as she rubbed Jazz's arm. My brother had his fingers pinched over the bridge of his nose, looking down. She brightly smiled at our father. Carlisle meant her Bella-is-Ed's-soul mate vision.

"Unchanged." She beamed. Edward beamed back, a little nervously.

"I'll bring her at four." Edward said. He left us at the dinner table.

**CARLISLE**

I helped my wife straighten out our already spotless home. I had wondered if it really was good or not to have Bella meet the family. Rose was jealous and bitter; Jasper was always tensed and thirsty for blood.

Esme fluffed at some more rare flowers rescued by our lovely daughter. "You know what would be great?" Esme asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "We could make her…food!" She built up the drama and suspense in her pause. I laughed at her eagerness, leading my excited wife to the kitchen. I flipped to the Food Network on the small breakfast nook's TV. She huffed out a breath happily and out whirled cheese graters and oils and pans and pots…

The green bean pods sizzled in the oil, and Emmett lurched in with Rosalie. "What's that revolting sme--" Rose stepped on his foot, and he hushed, looking at Esme sheepishly. She only shrugged. "We are making Bella…food!" she hooted. I laughed again. Rose rolled her eyes. Emmett approached, intrigued. He picked up a cheese block. "Huh."

"Why is there even human food in the house?" Rosalie spat. Esme looked at me, suddenly confused.

"Alice must've envisioned it." I offered. She took away Emmett's cheese and a grater and gave it to Rosalie. She gaped at her mother incredulously. "I--you--me--"

Esme's brow crinkled. You help me, Rosalie. Help Edward. Help us all." She crossed her arms sternly. Emmett comically waited for an explosion.

Rose gave us a classic 'because-I'm-the-bigger-person' look and unwrapped her cheese. I didn't blame her when she grimaced at the maggoty smell--a farway whiff made me sniffle.

I turned on the TV volume and began to cook. I silently blamed Esme for giving Emmett a knife while I watched him through the TV screen reflection. He was doing karate-style moves with it and slashing tomatoes to the point of no return. I grinned.

**Yay! Sorry for keeping yo hanging so long again. I will update soon, scout's honor! THEN you will see Bella for real! REVIEWS inspire me to post quicker, FYI...PLEASE AND THANX!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyy! I'm sorry i haven't updated as frequently as i should. I had to retype this section up--and i had alot of junk goin' on this week. Hope you are still there! My faithful readers! Please review! And just so you know--i didn't PLAN to make this one scene based pretty much on the movie--it just sorta happened. I hope you all like the movie, btw--i liked how ALL the cullens met her in the movie, but the book was lacking Rose and Emmett. So yes, there's a lot of movie details, i hope you don't mind that much. :D**

**ALICE**

He looked up at me with rich, golden eyes. They looked deep and faraway. "Do you think that's enough?"

I hopped from my perch in the tree above him. The moss squelched and buried my toes. "It was enough two elk ago, Jazz." He looked around slowly, like he needed just one more animal…

"Jasper, you will be fine. My vision is still crystal clear." I assured him, walking to his side. He still fidgeted absently and scratches and eye switches. I tugged at his shirt collar. "Jazz…" I nearly whined.

He rolled his neck slowly to look at me. "You are stronger than you think." I said, fully believing my words.

He looked unconvinced. Scared, even. I took a big step to be right in his face. I grabbed his wrists firmly, making a serious profile to get his attention.

"Listen, Jazz! You will be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. Meet her and get out. Have a little faith in yourself, Jasper.: My needing to convince him made me wilt a little.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I will be right there…" I added once more. He nodded.

"I think I can…if you are there."

I smiled weakly at him. I took his hand. We wandered around the forest for a long time, and I began to hum, unknowingly. Nothing really in particular--I should aske Edward to make a song about me and Jasper so I could sing it to him.

I think my light mood helped Jasper a little. He raised his arm to twirl me on the forest floor. I turned my hums into 'da-dums'. My smile was huge as we waltzed in the forest to my little song. He smiled in a sunny way in return. I chirped out 'da-dums' and kicked my leg up and arched my back in a Broadway style. Jasper laughed at my flamboyancy as I pranced away from him, quivering with delight. I spread my arms and ran to him, and he caught my waist. Dancing with your true love is the best thing ever.

I straightened myself out as he held me aboe his head, my body parallel to the ground below. I kept my arms spread and cocked one toe up. I closed my eyes and curled up so he could catch me. I looked up at him, cradled like a baby. I pecked his lips and tried to get down, but he wouldn't let me.

He gently but firmly took the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I didn't resist. I pressed a palm to his hard chest and flung the other over this shoulder. My body tingled and grew fuzzy and warm-feeling. I felt weightless in his arms. How could humans kiss right if they had to come up for air? Silly.

Jasper's kisses were almost never aggressive. They were always very soft--like the Southern gentleman still inside him told him to be polite. I didn't want polite. I could make him not be.

I leaned up, pushing on his unmoving chest. I put that hand on his face now, running up his neck and jaw. I massaged his temple with my thumb, and burrowed my fingers into his hair. My senses overloaded, so I shut my eyes. I held him in a rather firm grip. I didn't want this to stop.

Yet, I had to be the one to end it. The sun read four o' clock now. Bella may be there already. I pulled away from his face. He looked back at me with such an angelic expression that I almost met his lips again.

"We need to go, darling."

"I was afraid you'd say that." he said, finally letting me down. He stood, staring down at me. "Your love is like the endless gift to me, and I always want more. Selfish me."

I shook my head.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I love to give my love to you, Jasper. C'mon."

**EMMETT**

We all met Bella. She blushed a whole lot--seeing it kinda gave me whiplash. I'd hardly seen blushes from humans so up close. And I knew this human.

Rosalie was a little snippy around Bella, but I was actually happy to see she didn't yell at her or accuse anyone.

Rosalie was glaring at the shy human with piercing gold eyes when Jasper and Alice arrived--through the window by the kitchen--and I could already feel my brother's unease. I plastered a smile on my face, anyway. Alice was chipper and hugged the beet-red human enthusiastically. Bella stumbled and fluttered her hands over Alice's little back, awkwardly. Jasper stayed away as Alice beamed at the confused Bella. I didn't have Jasper's power, but I could still feel the tension within him that he tried to hide…

It was a brief meeting. Edward looked almost embarrassed by all our vampire 'innuendos', like how the kitchen was being used for the very first time. I didn't take offense.

As Edward led the frail pink human out, he turned over his shoulder to roll his eyes at us. I immediately shot at him: _Gonna show her your roo-oo-oom?_ I raised an eyebrow as his eyes rolled even further in annoyance. I snickered, and the family watched Bella leave.

Esme twirled to us. "They are in love! Oh, Carlisle! Edward loves her!" She clasped her hands, and she looked like a swooning thirteen year old in the front row of a barf-eriffic romance/comedy flick. Carlisle beamed back and took her fluttering white hands and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Your cooking is magnificent, dear. She'll eat it later and love it! I can tell she loves you already!"

Rosalie's face scrunched at this. She obviously thought that breaking the salad bowl would have brought the dinner to a halt.

Esme continued to swoon over Bella. She whispered about her beautiful chestnut hair and blushing cheeks and gorgeous complexion and heart shaped lips in poetic fashion. She made her to be a supermodel, in a way. I sniggered at that. My Rose was a supermodel. Bella was cool, though.

Alice was now cooing over with Esme, and Jasper stood stiffly by me. "You okay?" I whispered. He slowly turned his head to me, his eyes becoming more serene, but I could see his nostrils were still. He wasn't breathing. His smile looked a bit like a grimace.

"I'm fine, Em." he hissed, not unpleasantly or with rudeness.

"What was she feeling?" I asked, hoping to not offend him if he was only paying attention to thirst.

"She liked us. She really did. She was nervous, though. She was better when Esme greeted her." Jasper told me. I broke into a grin.

"Really?" Esme swooshed up, her face splitting into a dazzling smile. Jasper's shy grin in return was lopsided but genuine. Alice followed behind her mother, grinning, too. In her hands were plucked flowers, the drit particles sprinkling off like fairy dust. Carlisle happily took them and placed them in his favorite crystal vase. I hoped Bella came back. Her presence made me feel almost…human.


	14. Chapter 13

**Some of you were requesting that the humans get more inot it--and here they are! Enjoy&Review!**

**JESSICA**

After Bella Swan arrived, everything changed. I had befriended her, but I was bitterly jealous of her. She was such a frail little twig in a sea of drooling guys that she didn't even spare a glance at. She had sort of a dopey face, in my opinion, and kinda big teeth. I was shocked when Mike began to notice her.

I had developed a crush on Mike after moving on from the Cullens, but he obviously liked Bella.

He never walked me from classes or saved a spot for me in the table next to him. That angered me.

Then, she dated Edward Cullen. That fed the jealousy flame, too.

There goes the glorious Edward in the hallway, and Bella was always by his side. I crinkled my nose--I knew I had more than her. I knew it! And I had spoken to Edward first--and he was the one that went up to her! I was the one that gathered all the courage to ask him out! It was outrageous. The Forks guys were so immature--one piece of new meat and the dogs go bezerk.

After a long time of ignoring her slightly, it got better. I became more tolerant, you could say. Mike asked me to prom, and that perfect timing. Edward went, too, and I felt a little bad for pausing with my arm linked in Mike's to stare at his godliness. It was his first dance, after all.

Having a friend date a Greek god has its perks and awkward moments. First of all, we started eating with the Cullens. That was freakishly weird. At first, I nearly steered away because I thought they would think down at me for my MORP invite incident.

Ben, Ang, Mike and I all clustered at the 'new' Cullen table. Edward was always there, and Alice, usually, too. Rosalie and Emmett came to talk to their siblings sometimes…but it was rare. Jasper sometimes came but didn't sit too long. His reason to even be there was usually to take Alice off campus to eat. When he came, he always stood by his girlfriend or brother, looking upon us uncomfortably. Alice, Bella, nor Edward noticed his odd behavior. He'd reach for Alice's little hand and stiffly lead her away.

I went from longing the Cullens, to hating them, then to befriending them. Alice especially. I felt a little bad about telling people how weird she was. She'd often bring magazines to the table (since she usually took two bites of food and was done) and share with Ang and me. She was very kind and cool--She would suggest a nail polish hue to us or tell us how flawless a dress would look on us. I could tell she was excited to be speaking to a female other than her already amazing sister Rosalie. Surely she had no need for magazine tips.

Alice would smile brightly and quiz us on what our spring style was or where we were supposed to meet our perfect man. She was very attentive to us, too, like if we had a story to tell, she would train her big gold eyes on us and listen. It was nice to be considered the little fashionista's friend.

Plus, I got to look at Edward and actually talk to him. I would ask him for math help if Mike or Eric didn't know. Or ask him to pass the ketchup when he wasn't gazing into Bella's mud-colored eyes, Friendship is better than nothing, and the Cullens were wonderful people to know.

**ANGELA**

I'm very glad Bella met Edward. In our little group, we all were paired up in my mind: Ben and me, Jess and Mike--eventually. Bella was the fifth wheel that first day of school. Just as I thought that for the very first time, I saw Edward over at his lunch table, surrounded by his matched-up siblings. Surely he could relate to Bella.

Everyone envied Edward's new girlfriend.

I'm sure others were pleased to see a Cullen reach beyond the comfort zone of his sibling's company. It's like they all broke up to be more social. Edward started a movement in the Cullen household.

Before, I felt like speaking to Alice was a taboo, but after eating lunch with her sitting less than a foot away, I actually approached her in P.E. She patted my arm and told me to join her foursquare group. It felt good to talk to Jasper and Emmett, too. After years of only looking at them, I mean.

Out of my new gym buddies, Jasper was the only one a little unsure about it. Just shy, I am sure. O never intentionally touched him or made him uncomfortable.

Emmett, on the other hand, had to be reigned in. He treated me a lot like Bella sometimes; teasing me and high-fiving me. I smile just thinking about it.

**MIKE**

Bella was a cutie. I did like her, and I was jealous of Cullen when he made his move, but I learned to balance her in my friendship zone instead. At first, I thought it was outrageous, and I believed it was totally unfair that Cullen could get her with the arch of his eyebrow and a little grin. He didn't deserve her--why pick her? There were so many other girls--I wanted Bella, in short. I was sort of cold towards Edward, but we made sort of a secret truce when he offered to fix my car. That was kind of cool of him, after all those times I felt so insignificant to him.

Now that he and his siblings would acknowledge me, I felt warmed towards them all. A nod, a smile, a wave. Then Rose, Emmett and Jasper graduated; and Alice was more fun to get along with and had more free time. The first few weeks of her senior year, however, was a little sad because Jasper was not there. We could all see it and we'd speak happily to her to cheer her up.

She'd watched Edward and Bella cuddle and whisper to each other with big sappy gold eyes (something I trained myself to refrain from). Once I was watching her slightly downdraught face, and then there was a soft rapping at the cafeteria entrance only a few feet from our table. I saw his blonde hair and paper white face peek in. Alice's face split open and she suddenly launched form her chair and became a little gray blur. Our table snickered when the double doors violently swung open and Alice disappeared as a flailing ball of eagerness.

**PLEASE Review and as soon as we reach lucky number 70, i will put out the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14 finale

**CARLISLE**

Even if Bella was human, even if she smelled delicious, even if she was horribly fragile, I thanked God everyday that she came to Forks.

Edward had waited for a century for her, whereas I found Esme just after my first son…

Emmett was changed and awoke right in Rose's arms…

Alice and Jasper knew each other before they even knew us…

And Edward had to wait. Why was such a lifestyle meant for him? I will never know the reason why he had to endure nearly 100 years of loneliness…with no one to confide in privately. Yet, Edward still had a shaky eternity: Change his love or only spend a short time with her and go back to loneliness, or resort to join her in death. Yet, could we truly know what is to become of her if she changed? She had a choice. If only we were all human, this wouldn't be an issue…

I decided to think only of the present. Emmet and Rose were playing tic-tac-toe, with Emmett hooting over his wins and Rose rolling her eyes. Alice and Jasper were out hunting.

Bella and Edward were tangled up on the couch comfortably. That wasn't totally true with the thirst on his side and chill on hers, but it didn't matter. My lovely Esme sat on the stool next to mine, holding my hand in her lap as we lounged by the breakfast nook.

The glass door whirled open in the back. Alice sighed happily and emerged, her windblown hair pointed in every direction. Her bright eyes glowered and Jasper followed in.

Alice carried a bouquet of creamy pink flowers, each petal like a cloud. Esme rose ceremoniously to fill up a vase. The green stems submerged; crystal bubbles wavering from the tips. Bella watched the ladies trim and fuss over them.

I smiled and stepped beside Esme, taking four flowers. The action brought me thrills as I felt the extra stem…

I gave my darling Esme one, and she nodded with eagerness at the new flower addition in my hand. Alice giggled and put her own behind her ear, and saw what I was planning. Rose straightened up and touched the flower stem, her eyes quavering over the human.

Bella watched me approach, curious. She blushed deeply when I placed the stem ever so gently behind her scarlet ear. I could feel heat radiating off her, not in an entirely unpleasant way. It was such a simple gesture, but when I met Edward's eyes, I could see it meant much more.

His topaz eyes pooled in happiness, and I knew that if he could, he would tear up. Jasper cocked his head at the strong emotion wavering around the room. He saw the cause and closed his eyes peacefully at his brother's joy. He leaned next to Alice, inhaling her flower's scent.

Edward grinned and brushed his fingers through Bella's hair as she smiled back at him, her brown eyes twinkling. That fourth flower had been waiting just as long as Edward had.

_End_

**Yes--THE END! I am so sad to end this, but it must end here, i think. The worst part about this is disappointing you, sort of! I hope new readers stumble upon this and review--but you readers that stuck with me the whole time are truly amazing. All i can do now is promote my newest story (some of you may have seen it already) now! Please read it! It is my third story--and i will agree, the 'carck in my angel's wall' wasn't the greatest work. I didn't feel connected, but my new one 'i couldn't remember his name' is latched to me! PLEASE read it, it is my baby, and it only has one review and three whole chapters! This baby is all grown up, now!**

**Until then, faithful readers.**

**-newcomer77**


End file.
